


Temperaments & Touches

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The workings of the mind differ from being to being, however, there are some aspects that'll always remain necessary for all..





	Temperaments & Touches

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_** Winding Paths We Take  ** _

 

She'd felt Kotohime's eyes roam all over her since they'd met up today. 

Yorihime simply pretended to not notice but the woman's red eyes had lingered on her longer than they normally would. 

She hid the smile threatening to escape her lips as they walked hand in hand back to the princess's home after a pleasant afternoon out.

The lunarian became more enamoured with Kotohime with each meeting. 

She adored her quirks, she found herself losing her thoughts whilst gazing at the redhead's gorgeous face, she felt heated whenever Kotohime would brush her body up against hers. 

By accident or not. 

So to see that Kotohime had the same desire laden gaze that Yorihime managed to hide was a relief for the lunarian princess to witness. 

There was nothing more that Yorihime wanted than to spend the night exploring and mapping her lover's body with her lips and fingertips. 

The extended touches whilst cuddled up, the focused kisses, the passionate hugs; all of it was leading to the same place, a place where their relationship wanted to develop. 

But Yorihime wasn't one to assume what others wanted, she _needed_ to know for sure if Kotohime craved for the same way that she herself wanted their lovely day to end. 

So when they walked to the redhead's door, Yorihime gave the woman their usual departing kiss and bid her goodnight. 

There was only a seconds worth of hesitation from Kotohime and that was due to surprise before throwing her arms around the taller woman's neck and kissing her with fervour. 

That was all it took for them both to stumble into the princess's home with Yorihime kicking the door behind them before hoisting the redhead up and into her arms. 

Their lips and mouths continued to sway along while the lunarian discarded her sword as Kotohime was unbuttoning her red dress and white shirt. 

Her own hand undid Kotohime's robes and pulled it down her back, just enough to reveal an abundance of fair skin that was waiting to be smothered in kisses. 

Stood in the middle of the room, encircled around each other like vines on a tree, the world around them gone. 

 _That_ is what the two princesses desired. 

With their heartbeats racing as their drawn out kisses built up, Kotohime tightened her grip around the lunarian's waist when she felt firm fingers skim down her soft neck. Her hand had found the ribbon holding Yorihime's hair up and pulled it free to let her voluminous locks out before winding her fingers through them. 

It was a reaction to Yorihime pushing her fingers inside of Kotohime; gently enough to make the redhead sigh in pleasure but hard enough to make her hips swerve around. 

Yorihime couldn't retain a huff of shock at how visibly aroused her endearing lover was and the fact that she was coating her fingers this heavily already.

It pleased her to no extent at how ready Kotohime appeared, to know that _this_ was what she made the redhead feel. 

Kotohime cupped the lunarian's face with a shaky palm; each slow action of the woman's fingers making her wince. 

She wanted to make sure Yorihime understood that this was _only_ for her, that she'd never wanted someone the way she wanted Yorihime. 

The message was conveyed as clear as day when Yorihime smiled with warmth before reclaiming the woman's mouth. 

The atmosphere around them was simmering with intensity as their movements started to synchronise, both knowing how the other worked.

Being connected with the princess brought Yorihime her own reprieve. 

Feeling the breathlessness of her voice when she whispered the lunarian's name. 

Revelling in the way she was twitching around her fingers. 

Watching the red eyes shift to a darker shade to match her pent up lust. 

It was a sight that often brought Yorihime to her knees and she couldn't wait to see what their future held in store. 

 

***

 

**_ Poisonous Ties  _ **

 

She hadn't intended for this to happen, she hadn't _intended_ on betraying Eirin. 

Maybe betray was such an understatement. 

If Eirin knew, she would be devastated. 

But thoughts of the lunarian barely lingered around for long in Yukari's mind as she glanced down into Okina's golden eyes. 

She could see the sizzling fire in them and knew that if the goddess could smirk right now, she would. 

Yukari was balancing precariously on Okina's face as one of her hand's was tucked into the blonde's hair and the other was pressed against the wall. Her hips were moving against the tongue that was buried inside of her to the hilt, the burning muscle flicking and poking so far inside that Yukari could feel her stomach clenching. The goddesses’ hands had their own actions ongoing; one firmly on Yukari's breast and the other locked around her thigh to keep her steady.

Okina was rather skilled in knowing exactly how to crawl under Yukari's skin. 

Be it to pleasure her like now or to irritate her till she retaliated; the goddess _knew_ how to work the youkai. 

She considered herself far more of an adequate lover compared to Eirin which is why Okina had no qualms about having sex with Yukari whenever the youkai sought her out. 

The fact that Yukari did _still_ have an attachment to her was a victory in itself for Okina. 

So as she continued to twirl around inside of the youkai till her mouth was impacted with Yukari coming, Okina allowed that smirk to appear on her wet lips as she cleaned the blonde up. She squeezed down on her thigh harder whilst Yukari continued to thrust into her mouth as her orgasm ploughed through its course.

To make the youkai shudder the way she was doing. 

To make her pant her name out in ecstasy. 

To make her succumb to heights of fulfilment that another couldn't reach. 

To steal her away from somebody as renowned as Eirin Yagokoro was.

The goddess was thriving. 

Okina may have been under Yukari but she was on top when it came to who had _who_ on call. 

And Yukari knew it, as much as she resented it. 

Her eyes opened at the same time Okina's tongue slid out of her and knowing that the goddess had been watching her felt both unnerving and enticing. 

Yukari could see herself smeared on Okina's lips and chin, a testament to how severely Okina could make her come and it pissed her off. 

She loved Eirin, she truly did. 

But there was something that Okina was able to provide that the lunarian lacked. 

Yukari didn't know what it was, try as she may, she didn't know _why_ Okina remained wedged into her mind unhealthily. 

And her body. 

The other blonde's digits stroked over her breast and across her chest till she could rest her palm on Yukari's throat. 

If it was Eirin under her and doing the same thing, the lunarian's gorgeous blue eyes would have been filled with love and adoration. 

But in Okina's hungry golden ones, Yukari saw nothing but gratuitous confidence and passion. 

All it did was make her yield to the goddess again whilst pushing Eirin out of her mind when Okina's fingers on her free hand started to hover over her clit. 

Yukari apologised in her mind to the woman waiting for her at home as she gripped the wall in front and let Okina take her again. 

If Eirin knew, that at that moment, Yukari was letting someone other than her touch her, she would be broken. 

 _"I'm sorry, Eirin"_. 

 

***

 

 ** _The Never-ending Romance_**  

 

The bustle of Remilia's party faded the further Flandre and Kokoro escaped deeper into the mansion. 

The two women were all giggles, tumbling over as they clung onto each other like a lifeline. Their hands were linked, walking through the corridors at a quickened pace in order to reach a destination where they couldn't be found or disturbed. 

Flandre felt thirsty, parched, empty. 

It had been _too_ long since she'd had the luxury of feeding from her lover. 

The menreiki had been away with the Myouren Temple on some sort of pilgrimage and had returned not too ago & a joyous reunion had occurred. 

Beyond the sweet kisses and longing hugs that everyone else was exposed to, Kokoro and Flandre couldn't wait to unleash something far more sensual & binding. 

Anticipation was building for both; Kokoro feeling her skin flushing at the imagery of her vampire lover drinking from her like she was a river made of the sweetest nectar available. 

She yearned for any moment with Flandre but these specific moments were much more noteworthy. 

Flandre sensed the woman's urgency and finally found an unused room which nobody found by accident. 

Sakuya would be the only one aware of it since the structure of the mansion's interior was her doing but the blonde knew she'd be too occupied at the moment with her sister. 

They both stumbled in long enough for Flandre to close the door, gently grab Kokoro's body and then spin her around so that she was pressed against it with her back melded with the vampire's chest. 

"Flandre..".

"Hmm?". 

The sound Flandre responded with was a cross between a groan & a growl. 

All it did was weaken Kokoro that much more as her forehead rested on the wooden door. 

"Quickly". 

Flandre smiled at that whilst kissing the back of Kokoro's neck, "Are you sure _you_ are not the vampire? Maybe one that likes to be drank from instead?".

"It..it's your fault" she gasped out when she felt Flandre trail her hands up her stomach and undo her blouse, the cool surface of the wood pressing against her stomach. 

"Does it make you happy?". 

" _You_ make me happy, Flandre".

Considering their current situation, saying that was the thing which made Kokoro blush and Flandre felt her heat up. 

_"Cute.."._

With the menreiki's blouse discarded, the pink haired brushed to the side and her hands pressed on the door with Flandre's over them, Kokoro readied herself for her lover.

But not before Flandre whispered in her ear after kissing her way up Kokoro's shoulder and using her teeth to move the bra strap down to lick the skin. 

"Kokoro..I love you". 

It was earnest; her tone was honest and made the process ooze such a loving nature. 

Kokoro's smile evolved into a rapturous open mouthed formation when she felt the vampire's silky teeth bury into her neck so smoothly. 

Her body arched back, moulding into Flandre's while she pushed up into Kokoro. 

Kokoro's blood tasted finer than anything Flandre had ever let touch her tongue. 

Kokoro's blood was unique, like it was made for the vampire so she greedily suckled and pulled on her neck to release the crimson stream.

 _"Kokoro is..what saved me"_ Flandre mused hazily as the menreiki titled her head back to rest on Flandre's other shoulder. 

For accomplishing such a feat that was once deemed impossible, Flandre would give Kokoro anything she desired to keep her by her side.

Even adhering to her silent plea of being turned into a vampire. 

 

***

 

_**Free Her** _

 

Junko's anger was unlike anything Reisen had witnessed before. 

Her unrestrained and chaotic rage knew no boundaries and that was to be expected considering Junko's past. 

Becoming the embodiment of vengeance was a heart-breaking sentiment. 

To be thrown into a never ending pit of darkness and blind pain; it hurt Reisen to think of being like _that_. 

The thought made her grab onto Junko's naked body harder. 

That and the sensation of nails digging into her back, teeth pulling at her skin, clits aggressively colliding may have added to Reisen crying out. 

But the lunarian didn't mind, the pain she was experiencing felt like nothing compared to what her lover felt, day in day out. 

She wanted to be Junko's outlet. 

She wanted to be the person the divine spirit could let loose with. 

She wanted to be the one to help Junko through her most testing moments. 

Which brought them to situations like this. 

Both women exposing themselves and their weaknesses, laying it all out as they loved each other senseless. 

Reisen could feel Junko's tears dripping down her chest when she moved her face between her breasts. Her chin rested on Junko's head while she became close to coming undone every time her slick core ground against the other woman's. 

Her arms encircled around Junko's head harder when she felt the blonde's nails break the skin of her back, a sharp stinging sensation that coursed through which made Reisen quiver. She merely grit her teeth and let the pain develop into something pleasurable whilst rocking on her lover who was kissing her breast and lathing her tongue all over it. 

Despite seeming completely gone, Junko was there. 

Unlike in the past, her desire for vengeance had died down significantly after meeting both Hecatia & the lunarian on top of her. 

Junko was thankful for all Reisen did and the woman did her best to halt the damage she was causing her. 

Feeling the wetness on Reisen's back and between her legs, the divine spirit took some heavy inhales of air before wrapping her arms around Reisen's hips. She could feel how close the younger woman was, her body becoming stiff and the grip around her head turning harsh. 

Reisen had done her part in helping alleviate her grief by allowing Junko to break down. 

Cry for as long as need be. 

Hold her passionately. 

Let Junko make her bleed. 

Make her come to provide relief.

Talk until the dark skies warped to day with the sun's gleam. 

Reisen allowed the woman _all_ of her without asking for anything in return whenever Junko needed her. 

Junko would forever be grateful for the beacon of light that Reisen and Gensokyo had become for her. 

She showed her appreciation by tipping the lunarian over the edge; slamming up against her till Junko was controlling the tempo of Reisen grinding on her. 

Their tangible nubs were stimulated enough to a point where the divine spirit could _feel_ it kiss against her own till Reisen finally came and flooded the space between them. 

Arms bound tight around the lunarian, Junko let her ride it out as she muttered words of reserved affection that were breaking through into warming endearments. 

Because Reisen had _that_ effect on Junko. 

Reisen could break her down without hurting her and make her forget the past, even if only temporarily. 

But it was enough for Junko to find herself falling for her with every time they locked eyes. 

Just like now. 

Red meeting red. 

A kind of red that was soothing rather than demonic. 

A kind of red that was comforting to gaze into as opposed to staring into the fires of hell. 

A kind of red that Junko could happily spend the rest of her existence waking up to.

Because Reisen made each day of being the formation of hatred more bearable 

_"You cannot fix something that is horrifically broken, what I need is someone to tear me apart and then put me back together again"._

 


End file.
